One Night In Gotham
by shehadastory
Summary: Clare has the house to herself will an unexpected visitor change her solo plans for the evening? I think you guys will enjoy this a lot! Rated M for well, sex. R


**Authors Note:**

**I don't own Degrassi or any pop culture references in this story. This is another suggestion from tumblr and I am very excited about it. The italicized text is inner thought. Eli and Clare have been having sex for about 3 months in this story and Clare is on birth control. BTW my tumblr URL is shehadastory. Read, enjoy, get your eclare somewhat kinky smutty fun on!**

**Clare's POV**

I closed my laptop and huffed in my desk chair, letting it spin around lazily. _Friday night and I have wasted it on fancerange when I have the house to myself. What kind of teenager am I? There should be music blaring downstairs, people mingling in the kitchen, a total rager or at least my boyfriend doing things to me my mother wouldn't approve of._

I stood up stretching a bit. _Maybe I'll bake something or take a bath. A night alone could be relaxing. But at the same time why did Eli's dad need Eli's help at the station tonight?_ On Tuesday, our weekly movie night, we were watching The Dark Night again and discussing how this weekend we could actually have some of the alone time we had been wanting. Yeah we had an hour or two here or there but Eli's mom had seemed more insistent on spending time with Eli since he would be leaving for school soon.

Don't get me wrong I really like hanging out with Cece she is really fun and she always makes the best desserts but Eli and I can't exactly _do things_ when she is right there. We even resorted to having a quick make out session in a restaurant bathroom stall while out to dinner with her. Eli just had to keep inching his fingers up my thigh under the table and giving me that look with his dark green eyes that I can't seem to resist.

_I still need to get back at him for that._

I came back to reality when I felt a breeze hit my skin.

_I don't remember opening my window._

I strolled across the room and looked out the window a little before closing it.

"Hello Miss Edwards." I flinched as I heard a gruff deep voice that sounded familiar behind me.

I turned around cautiously before my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

I would recognize those emerald eyes anywhere. Eli stood in front of me decked out in a pretty authentic looking Batman costume. I pulled my lips in, trying to stifle a laugh. My fingers pressed to my mouth as I looked him up and down.

"Surprised to see me." Eli asked again in the husky voice. He was actually doing a pretty good impression.

"Yes, I can't say I was expecting to see this well you at all," I giggled out.

My breath caught in my throat as he moved his body closer to mine. His finger pushed a stray curl out of my face sending goose bumps down my arms. He was so close I could feel his breath fanning my face.

I leaned in a little wanting our lips to meet.

"Not so fast Miss Edwards. None of the good stuff until you play along a little."

_Was he serious?_

I raised an eyebrow and he just blinked slowly in return waiting for me to say something.

_What do I even say? If I could have prepared for this, whatever it is I wouldn't feel so clueless. What did he want me to say?_

I cleared my throw and licked my lips tentatively.

"Okay _Batman_ what brings you to my humble abode, I don't remember putting up the bat signal," I said trying my best to sound like I knew what I was doing.

"I had a feeling you were in need of assistance."

"Assistance in what exactly," I asked, genuinely curious.

"Doing something your mother wouldn't approve of."

I bit my lip at his words, that husky voice was actually kind of sexy. My fingers subconsciously found the hard plastic of his costume clad chest. I ran them down the exaggerated abs before Eli, I mean Batman stopped my hand.

"Your enthusiasm makes me think I was correct," he growled out, clicking his tongue at the last word.

My lips were on his before he had time to smirk. I kissed him with force and bit his bottom lip hard, making him hiss. It felt a little strange kissing him with his mask on. I was used to his soft skin under my thumb not this hard plastic. Feeling antsy I decided to get rid of the annoyance. We could still role play. He could always be the man under the mask, billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne.

I pulled away and put my thumbs under the edges of the mask. I pushed it up over his head and my eyes filled with lust at his disheveled look. His raven hair was pointing every which way and his lips looked a little bruised from my kisses.

I lunged at him; I didn't realize I would enjoy role play this much. His lips felt hot against mine as we kissed hungrily. He pushed me toward my bed with haste.

His mouth moved down to my neck making me shutter beneath his bow shaped lips.

"You really don't waste anytime do you Mr. Wayne?"

"I am a straight to the point kind of guy, Miss," that gruff voice felt heavenly against my neck.

I couldn't even respond I was lost in the moment. His hands held my waste in a tight grip. His teeth grazed against my moistened skin. My hands were on his back under the cape he had on, pulling him as close as possible. He pulled away from my hold leaving me standing there, my eyes still closed in pleasure.

"I need to get out of this," he eyes gestured to his costume. "You know my true identity so this seems a little pointless now. And Miss Edwards I am finding myself itching to feel your fingers on my skin."

I wasted no time in stripping him of his costume. To my delight he only had a black V-neck and boxers briefs underneath.

His large hands gripped my hips, steering me back toward the bed. He laid me down and let his eyes linger on my body.

"These clothes have to go."

_Dear god that husky voice seriously had some sexual powers._

I giggled as he pulled my pajama pants down swiftly. He tore my shirt over my head and took my breasts in his hands instantly. I arched into his touch, pulling him down to the bed with me and pressed my lips to his again. His tongue slid past my lips and began tangling with mine.

"Mmmhm," I moaned into his mouth. I smiled internally realizing I could be as loud as I wanted, having to house to ourselves and all.

His hands roamed my body, oh how I missed that feeling. They were a bit rough and the heat coming off them was intoxicating. His thumbs curled around my panties and I lifted my hips to help him get them off.

"So…Bruce, can I call you Bruce." I whispered in between kisses. "How did a girl like me get lucky enough to have a night with Gotham's most eligible bachelor?"

I felt his smirk against me lips.

"Yes you can call me Bruce and I think I am the lucky one tonight." his voice sounded rough against my lips.

I broke our close contact and looked into his expecting eyes.

"Time out, how exactly does this work? Am I expected to shout out Bruce or Eli?"

The smug smirk that spread across his face made me regret asking at all.

"So It's pretty much a given that you will be screaming my name tonight?"

He cocked his eyebrow and pressed his tongue to his cheek, looking at me devilishly.

"It's not a guarantee Mr. Cocky; I have never done this before and just wanted to know how far the role playing went."

I pressed my palms on his chest waiting for his answer.

"Eli will do just fine, I think he might even get jealous if another name came from those perfect lips," his voice was still husky, man this boy commits to a role.

He moved back and pulled his shirt over his head. My eyes fell onto his hard body. He was thin and had very little muscle definition but his body was firm and I loved the way it twitched under my fingertips.

I grasped his boxers in my hands and pulled them down exposing his erect cock. I swallowed hard anticipating him filling me. Eli leaned down taking my lips in his. He nibbled on my bottom lip and slid his hands down the back side of my thighs.

My lips parted as he entered me. My core was pulsing already. It was a little strange realizing how much I missed him inside me. I felt every inch of him move within me as he began thrusting slowly.

His grip tightened on my thighs as he pulled my legs around his waist. I moaned against his neck, biting his skin softly. My hands were moving up and down his back as I writhed in pleasure.

He began driving his hardened member into me at a fast speed. His breath was hot against the shell of my ear and a pleasurable feeling began to pool in my abdomen.

I bucked my hips up meeting his erratic thrusts. The pleasure was overwhelming in a perfect way.

"Keep…doing….that," I mustered out, my tone desperate.

He clutched my ass and pulled my lower body up to his. I was going to crack soon.

"Clare oh my, fuck, fuck I am almost there!"

I wrapped my legs around his lower back tighter wanting him as deep as possible. His cock was gliding in and out of me at a blinding rate. My center was pulsing with pleasure at this point.

My body arched into his as I fell over the edge. Every thrust felt incredible and I couldn't hold in my cries of pleasure.

"Oh Eli, ahhh," I screamed as my body went slack from exhaustion.

He thrust into me hard making tears form in my eyes from the overwhelming sensation.

"Oh fuck Clare, you are so," his normal yet strained voice returned but he didn't finish his sentence and he came inside me.

He collapsed onto me obviously worn out.

"What were you trying to say," I hummed into his sweaty neck.

"Just that you are amazing," he moved so he was laying neck to me looking into my eyes. "I wasn't sure if you would go for the whole role play thing but I am definitely glad you did."

"Well it was different but we have been having sex for a little while now and I think I could be into minor kinkiness," I clicked my tongue at the last word.

"I didn't even know that word was in your vocabulary Clare," he smirked lifting his eyebrows.

"I think that would be true for virginal Clare but now that you have corrupted me I think you will be hearing all kinds of things," I winked and kissed him chastely.

"How in the world are you real Blue Eyes," he leaned in kissing me sweetly a few times.

I smiled against his skin, "I don't know how to answer than but I do know that I love you a lot and I am glad I get to call you Eli again."

"I love you too and I am so glad my dad ended up getting a buddy to help him. I think he realized we haven't had much alone time."

"Well we have all night and all weekend, maybe tomorrow I can be Selina Kyle," I said jokingly.

"Wow that is VERY tempting Clare but we should save that for another night, maybe my birthday?"

"That could be arranged Mr. Goldsworthy."

I kissed his cheek and cuddled into his side. Tonight turned out to be a very eventful night.

**A/N**

**I will give you an Eli's lips shaped cookie if you know who Selina Kyle is without googling it. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
